


He Who Brought Us Together

by Aprettygirl



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slight OOC Tenn, Tsunderes, Winter, i7flashbang19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/pseuds/Aprettygirl
Summary: Iori and Tenn come to an understanding for the sake of Riku. But as time goes on they both start realizing that maybe Riku isn't the only reason they want to meet with each other. They are just bad at expressing their true emotions.-"I left them there, on purpose""Why would you do such a stupid thing! What would happen if you caught a cold! Your hands would freeze in this weather!""You forgot yours too" Iori's eyes widened at that statement as Tenn averted his eyes from the younger man, "I don't want you...to catch a cold either"There was an awkward silence between them for a while before finally Iori decided to break it, "You shouldn't give your gloves to anyone like this.""I don't give it to just anyone" Tenn said, "I gave it to you"





	He Who Brought Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019! This is my second time participating and I really enjoyed myself this time as well! My partner for this event was the very lovely Jean. Her arts are super amazing and I am very happy to have her as my partner. You guys can follow her on Twitter: https://twitter.com/anthemspices?s=17
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story^^

Iori rubbed his hands together trying to warm himself before putting them in the pocket of his jacket. He forgot to bring his gloves today so his hands were really cold, but he couldn't go back, he was already very late for his meeting. He perfectly managed to walk through the sea of people without bumping into anyone on the road. It was the month of January, which meant chilly cold and a little bit of snow, but yet, there he was, going to meet up with IDOLiSH7's rival for the sake of their center.

Thankfully no one recognized him so far due to the thick scarf covering his half of his face. This week they decided on meeting in a new café that opened a few months ago.

Two weeks ago he heard some of his classmates talking about this new café which was new and very popular as a date spot for going on dates because of its cute environment. He wanted to go there ever since, not because he wanted to go on a date or something with him, just because he wanted to see the cute place, but sadly his schedule was too busy for him to come by himself.

He was very excited to finally be able to visit the place, he just wanted it to be in a different circumstance. Iori passed the huge crowd of people and finally reached his destination.

The café had a soft and soothing aura around it. It was actually pretty cute, just as Iori liked it. He entered the place and started searching for the light haired male he was supposed to meet there. After looking for a while Iori saw him sitting at a corner, staring out of the window.

He had his usual disguise on, but what surprised him was that his usual set of clothes were replaced by a pink shirt and grey jacket. And Iori had to admit that he never saw him wearing jeans before. Not even on their previous dat- meetings.

A small tuff of his pinkish hair was sticking out of the cap he was wearing. He looked like an angel. Iori didn't realize he was staring until one of the café staff started talking to him. He quickly explained he was meeting up with someone and got away from the staff as soon as possible in fear of exposing his identity.

Iori made his way towards the table where the other man was still unaware of his presence. He slowly touched the man's shoulder which startled him.

"Waah! Who- Iori Izumi. You are late!" he snarled with a cold voice. The thing that Tenn Kujo hated the most in this world was tardiness.

"I know and I am sorry. The trains were running late due to bad weather." Iori replied and sat down on the seat opposite to him.

"In that case, the very least you could do was inform me. There is a device called a cell phone in this world"

"I left home in a hurry today so I forgot my phone at the dormitory" Iori explained.

"Hmm, so the so-called Mr. Perfection Gimmick can also forget something" the man said in a teasing manner.

"Can we please stop talking about why I am late?" Iori said annoyed, "Also never call me that".

"What? Mr. Perfection Gimmick? But it fits you so perfectly Iori Izumi" Tenn grinned like the devil he is.

"And Mr. I-am-a-two-faced-sharp-tongued-angel suits you best" Iori mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing"

"Hmm," the older idol put his elbows on the table and rested his head on the palm of his hand before looking at the dark haired man, "How is Riku doing?"

"Better than last week. The weather is not too good for his condition but everyone in the dorm is taking care of him so he will be fine. I have talked with the manager and planned his schedule myself. He will not be stressed" Iori answered him.

"I see. Thank you for taking care of him"

"I would have done that either way even if you didn't ask me." Iori looked directly into his eyes, "You know Kujo-san, if you ask him directly at least once, he will be very happy."

"I don't need you to tell me what I should and what I shouldn't," Tenn snapped in response but then his tone became a bit pained, "And you know I can't do that. Even if I wanted to...I can't"

Things were suddenly silent between the two male. This was common for the both of them. It was an arrangement set between them.   
Once every two or three weeks, sometimes changing the days here and there according to their busy schedule, they would meet somewhere.

They don't have a fixed place because it could increase the chance of them being seem together, and that would cause a scandal. The main purpose of this meeting was to inform Tenn about Riku's health. On the outside people may believe that Tenn doesn't care about his twin brother but Iori knows better than that.

***

It all  started two months  ago when  out of nowhere Tenn asked Iori to  meet him alone  in a park after completing a joint photoshoot.  Iori was confused at the sudden invitation but he went anyway.

'What if it is something regarding IDOLiSH7. This is  for the sake  of others' he told himself again and again.

Reaching the park, hewas astonished to find Tenn standing nervously and waiting forhim. Almost like a high school girl waiting to confess to her crush. He shrugged off the unnecessary thoughtoutofhis mind and walked towards him.

"What did  you wanted to talk  about ?" Iori asked as  he reached him .

"Right to  the point I see. As expected from  you " Tenn  replied , all  his nervousness vanished and  his usual confident  aura came back  the second  he noticed Iori.

"Please Kujo-san, don't play games with me. Everyone is waiting for me back atthe dorm and I also have something important I need to do, so it will be appreciated if youcould tell what youwantedso I could return home"

"It's not  like I particularly enjoy your company either" Tenn snickered, "And what is this something so important  you need to do anyway?" The male rolled his eyes.

Iori hesitated  for a while  before answering, "Homework"

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that," Tenn looked away from the younger man, "Sometimes it's hard remembering you are still a high school student by thewayyou act" Iori was quiet.

Tenn signed and  sat down at the bench next to  him and  looked at Iori,  the said man got  the sign and  sat next  him , maintaining a decent distance between  the two  of them .

"This  about Nanase-san, right?" It  was more  like a statement rather than a question.

Tenn  didn't say anything, instead  he just slowly nodded  his head.

"If this is  about him quitting IDOLiSH7 then I m sorry I can't help  you . IDOLiSH7 needs Nanase-san, it's incomplete  without him " Iori said and  was about to stand  up and leave when Tenn stopped  him .

"No. It's not  about that." Tenn  replied calmly, "Although I do wish Riku would stop being  an idol,  there is something else I want to talk  about "

"What is it?" Iori asked.

"You seem smart Iori Izumi. So I think I can trust  you with my secret. The truth is that...I may act  cold and distant with Riku,  but I am  just worried  about him . I  just want  him to  be safe and happy. Isn't that what every brother wants  for their siblings?" Tenn  looked at Iori, waiting  for him to say something  but the lad stayed quiet and waited  for him to continue.

"Riku  has been a weak child  ever since he was born. I may not have been physically able to feel  his pain  but as  his twin I knew what  he was going through ," Tenn continued, "I  wanted to protect  him . I  wanted him to  be happy,  so I became  his personal star. I learnt how to sing and dance from TV and  the performers who used to perform  at our parent's club  so that I can entertain  him "

"Nanase-san always talked  about how  his older brother would dance and sing  around to entertain  him because  he couldn't do it himself" Iori said remembering  the conversation  he had with  the red head.

Tenn laughed softly, "Does  he talk  about me often?"

"More than  he can sing. I can bet  he says 'Tenn- nii '  at least a hundred times every single day, maybe even more" Iori grimaced and Tenn laughed even more.

"Is that  so ? I am happy to  know he still loves me  the same  way he did  before . To  be honest, I  was scared that  he would start hating me after all that happened."

"I don't think I can  ever imagine Nanase-san hating  you " Iori told  him , "On  the other hand, it's  him who thinks that  you hate  him "

"That's not true!" Tenn  was startled by  the revelation, "I can never hate  him . He... he is my brother. I love  him so much"

"Then why don't  you tell  him that yourself" Tenn became quiet.

Iori  had a mixed number  of thoughts  going around his mind right now. His analytical mind wasn't able to analyze  the situation  he was in right now. He  had never seen  his senior,  the professional idol  of the entertainment industry,  so puzzled  before .

He  looked so scared.

"I wish I  could ... but I can't" Tenn  rubbed his hands on his lap and kept fidgeting, "I am not  _allowed _ to do that"

"Allowed? Is it your production company who is stopping  you from interacting with Nanase-san.  Kujou -san if that's  the case then I am sure we can find a  way for you both to communicate  without your company president finding  out . There are always several ways we can-"

"No, it's not  them . Yaotome productions can never stop me from  meeting my brother" Tenn cut  Iori's sentence, "It's... _someone_ else"

***

"Your birthday is coming up soon right?" Tenn changed the topic.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" Iori raised his eyebrows.

"Just like that. Are you planning to celebrate it with the members of IDOLiSH7 at your dormitory?"

"No, I usually spend my birthdays at home with my family. Nii-san makes my favorite cake and my mother makes all my favorite dishes and father brings me- wait, why am I telling you all of this?" Iori looked the older man, "What I do on my birthdays doesn't concern you in any way"

"Aww, but the story you were saying sounded so cute" Tenn smirked and Iori rolled his eyes,

"Please don't say unnecessary things"

"Well I guess this is enough for today. I have an interview in an hour so I have to leave early. Don't forget to keep me updated about Riku and if something happens you must let me know" Tenn said sternly.

"I know that, you don't have to repeat the same thing every single time we meet like this" Iori signed.

"Very well then. Good bye Iori Izumi" Tenn stood up and left for his interview.

Iori sat there for a while before deciding to order something for himself. He called a waiter and gave his order. He decided on having a strawberry cheesecake.   
While waiting for his order, the dark haired male noticed a pink thing sitting on the table. Getting closer, he realized that it was a pair of hand gloves.

'This must be Kujo-san's. He must have forgotten these' he thought.

Pulling out his mobile, he texted the center and frowned upon getting no reply. Having no other option he ran outside.

"Sir your order" the waiter from before said but he had no time for him.

'He left only eight minutes ago, he shouldn't be far away' Iori ran towards the nearest bus stop.

Since the meetings between the two idols are informal and a secret, there was no way Tewnn would bring the company car with him. Reaching the bus stop, he couldn't spot the pink head anywhere. A wave of disappointment hit the younger man. He wasn't sad he just-

"wanted to see you again" he signed and turned around to go back when he became face to face with the man he so wanted to see.

"Uwah!" they were close, too close. Tenn's face was now covered the same way Iori had covered his this morning.

"Izumi what happened?" Tenn asked and looked at the younger man. "I thought you were going to stay there for a bit longer" it was very funny how he knows that, maybe Tenn Kujo understood Iori more than he lets on to.

"I was. I mean I am. I..uhh.." Iori's voice fumbled at their closeness. To avoid embarrassing himself any further, he quickly put his hand inside his pocket pulled out the pink hand gloves, "You forgot these back a the cafe"

Tenn raised his eyebrows in amusement, "I didn't forget them"

"But you-"

"I left them there, on purpose"

"Why would you do such a stupid thing! What would happen if you caught a cold! Your hands would freeze in this weather!"

"You forgot yours too" Iori's eyes widened at that statement as Tenn averted his eyes from the younger man, "I don't want you...to catch a cold either"

There was an awkward silence between them for a while before finally Iori decided to break it, "You shouldn't give your gloves to anyone like this. Please take this back"

"I don't give it to just anyone" Tenn snapped, "I gave it to you, you take it"

"No, you have it back"

"Take it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-!"

"Would you just stop it!" an angry high school girl suddenly shouted and came to them. Her bag had both IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER charm so the duo assumed she was a fan. But right now, she probably doesn't recognize them. She roughly took the gloves from Iori's hand and handed one to each of them, " There problem solved. Find for a solution instead of fighting like children" and with that she was gone.

For some time, both Iori and Tenn were shocked and frozen at spot due to what happened just minutes ago. The duo looked at each other and started laughing. The next moment the bus arrived and it was Tenn's cue to leave.

"Then I will be leaving. Take care of Riku, Iori Izumi" Tenn said and turned to leave when Iori held his hand and stopped him.

"Wait there is something I need to ask you" Tenn looked at him in confusion.

"You..you didn't tell me" Iori's cheeks became a light shade of pink. That's because of the cold, he told himself. Or is it?

"Tell you what?" Tenn's voice was surprisingly calm.

"When are we meeting next?" there Iori said it.

Tenn widened his eyes and turned around quickly and held his hands to his burning cheeks, "Aha..hahah I didn't know you enjoyed our meetings so much Iori Izumi"

Tenn thought teasing Iori was the best way to contain his embarrassment, "Maybe I do"

Iori didn't meant to say that out loudly and didn't even realize that the center had heard him very clearly.

"I will rabbit chat you" Tenn said quickly and left that place as soon as possible.

'That idiot! Who says stuff like that' Tenn thought as his whole face was now red.

Despite how he acts, the truth is that Tenn too on the inside, really enjoys their small meetings. He likes spending time with younger idol. But he would rather die before confessing that.

On the other side of the road Iori looked confused at the idol's behavior but came to the conclusion that latter was in a hurry. He pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"I will be waiting then" he whispered softly.

Iori looked up and saw the figure of the bus, where Tenn was, become smaller and smaller until he couldn't see it anymore.

***

"I have seen how you care about Riku. You worry abouthim and that's why I am assured that he will be safe as long as you are with him" Tenn lookedtowards the sky.

"That's very" Iori didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Tenn Kujo, maybe no one was.

"I trust  you Iori. I trust  you to take care  of my brother." Tenn  looked at him in a  way which almost  made Iori's heart stop.

'Kawaii hito da na' Iori understood now why this both  were twins. They  were so different and  yet ,  so similar.

"Then I won't let  you down Kujo-san " Iori said with determination  in his eyes.

"I  know ."

***

In the bus, Tenn sat near the window and looked at his gloved right hand and smiled softly.

At the same time back at the cafe Iori was looking at his left hand where he had the glove on and also smiled.

And they both thought,

**"Until we meet again"**

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys guess who was the girl is? Give me few answer and then I will do the reveal after few days;)  
You guys can follow me in Instagram: @io_te_ri or in Twitter: @su_tsunashi!
> 
> The link to art is: httpss://twitter.com/anthemspices/status/1163472493153095685?s=19
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Tell what you thought of it~


End file.
